Inazuma Eleven! Talk Show!
by HikariKudou24
Summary: I was inspired by the ikarishipping and contestshipping talk shows so I want to do one for Inazuma Eleven!
1. Chapter 1

Inazuma Eleven Talk Show!

Me: I was inspired by the ikarishipping and contestshipping talk shows so I want to do one for Inazuma Eleven!

Calvin (my cousin): since this is the first chapter HikariKudo24 will do my questions and dares...even if all the account name(s) are different

Me: Also...

Calvin: please send in questions and dares for our cast and...

Both: HikariKudo24 does not own Inazuma Eleven

Me: On with the show!

Hikari: Hello Everyone! Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Talk Show featuring...our Inazuma Eleven Cast!

Endou: Nice to be here!

Hikari: Now let's start with some questions and dares from xXxI3RisakoSugayaxXx

**Here are the questions!**

**1. Shirou, do you like anyone of the girls?**

**2. Endou, who do you like better? Kazemaru or Hiroto?**

**3. Kazemaru, why is your hair looks so girly?**

**Dares!**

**1. I dare Kidou to act like a baby (like wanting his penguin plushie) and make Haruna be his mother!**

**2. Kazemaru must be in a girly (as in pink with laces and other stuff) oufit and sing "I'm a barbie girl"**

**3. Ichinose and Aki must act out a romantic scene!**

Hikari: so Shirou?

Shirou: All the girls are my friends and they're just friends...

Hikari: ok...next question...

Endou: u-umm...

Kazemaru, Hiroto: so?

Endou: I can't do this! They're both my friends!

Hikari: I guess we'll get back to you later...Kazemaru-kun...

Kazemaru: My hair's like this because of my barber...

Hikari: logical...now on with the dares!

Kidou: no! no! and no! I will not act like a baby!

Hikari: chicken...

Kidou: I am not a chicken!

Endou: chicken...

Kidou: I am not a chicken!

Everyone: chicken...

Endou: *starts doing chicken noises*

Kidou: fine! I'll be a baby!

Hikari: I'm putting this on tape!

Kidou: *puppy-dog eyes* Haruna-nee-chan...where's my pengwuin pwushie?

Haruna: aww! Yuuto! Here's you penguin plushie! *gives it to Kidou*

Kidou: *still puppy-dog eyes* twank ywou...

Hikari: cute...plain cute

Kidou: ok that's done! *throws penguin plushie and fangirls go crazy*

Hikari: gag...fangirls...

Endou: next dare!

Kazemaru: no! no! no!

Natsumi: *pushes Kazemaru into the dressing room*

(few minutes later)

Kazemaru: *comes out wearing a pink princess dress with ribbons in his hair*

Hikari: hahahahahaha! *falls to the floor*

Kazemaru: stop laughing!

Gouenji: *takes a picture and uploads it on facebook* this is pure gold...

Kazemaru: Gouenji!

Hikari: sing Kazemaru...sing... *takes out a video camera*

Kazemaru: ...I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic! It's fantastic...

Hiroto, Shirou, Tsunami, Gouenji: *falls to the floor laughing*

Kazemaru: I feel so ashmed...

Hikari: *uploads the video on YouTube* wow...1,000,000 hits!

Kazemaru: great...

Hikari: ok Ichinose! Aki! You're up!

Ichinose, Aki: *blush*

Natsumi: what romantic scene should we do?

Endou: twilight?

Hikari: ok...you just brought up Twilight? It's because I freakin' hate that series! (sorry fans but I cant stand how people talk about Twilight and about Edward/Jacob)

Everyone: *points to Endou*

Endou: *gulps*

Hikari: *chases Endou with an axe in her hand*

Endou: RUN AWAY! *runs away*

Tobitaka: so what scene in twilight?

Rika: how about when Edward reveals to Bella that he's a vampire?

Sakuma: good enough now...do it!

Aki (Bella): You're skin is pale white and ice cold, your eyes change color, you speak as if you're from a different time, you don't eat or drink anything, you don't go out in sunlight...how old are you?

Ichinose (Edward): seventeen...

Aki (Bella): how long have you've been seventeen?

Ichinose (Edward): ...awhile

Aki (Bella): I know what you are...

Ichinose (Edward): say it...out loud...say

Aki (Bella): ...vampire...

Rika: how long is this scene?

Megane: don't know...*eats popcorn*

Kazemaru: pass the nachos

Shirou: *gives Kazemaru the nachos*

Ichinose (Edward): are you afraid?...

Aki (Bella): *turns to face Ichinose* no...

Ichinose (Edward): then ask me the most basic question...what do we eat?

Aki (Bella): ...you won't hurt me

(few minutes later)

Ichinose (Edward): I'm a killer...

Aki (Bella): I don't believe that...

Ichinose (Edward): It's because you believe a lie...camoflage...I'm the world's most dangerous predator...everything about me invites you in...my voice, my face, even my smell, as if I wouldn't need any of that...You said you could out run me! You said you could fight me off! I'm designed to kill...

Aki (Bella): I don't care...

Ichinose (Edward): I've killed people before...

Touko: oi...this is a long scene

Fuyuppe: and most of us fell asleep *looks at HIkari, Hiroto, Endou, Gouenji, and Kidou*

Megane: ok...and cut! Nice job Aki, Ichinose!

Aki, Ichinose: *blush* t-thanks

Fuyuppe: Minna...wake up!

Hikari: Is the scene over?

Fuyuka: yes...

Hikari: ok that's it for our first episode! Please send in questions and dares! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Endou-san...please do the disclaimer!

Endou: HikariKudo24 does NOT own Inazuma Eleven

Me: On with the show!

Hikari: Welcome back minna! Today we'll do some more questions and dares!

IE cast: yay...

Hikari: our set of questions and dares today are from: **FarahXMidori **

**So awesome...and i love where Kidou have to do his dare...*laughing* well his my question and dares.**

Question:

do you like Touko? I mean by in love or something...

Dare:

1.I dare Endou to kiss Kazemaru on the lips. hehe

2.I dare Kidou and Sakuma to fight with using penguin plushie

Hikari: soooooo...Tsunami...do you "love" Touko-chan?

Tsunami: w-well...

Kogure: spill it!

Tsunami: be patient Kogure!

Kogure: spill it!

Tsunami: Kogure...

Kogure: spill it!

Tsunami: be patient Kogure!

Kogure: spill it!

Tsunami: fine! I DO love Touko *blush*

Touko: *blush*

Hikari: *nudges Touko* got yourself a boyfriend eh...Touko

Touko: w-whatever...*blush*

Hikari: oh well! On with the dare!

Kazemaru: no! oh no! i am not kissing Endou!

Endou: well I don't want to kiss Kazemaru...so...

Both of them: SEE YA! *runs away*

Hikari: oh no ya don't! *runs after them*

Shirou: it's gonna take them awhile to get back...

Sakuma: and we all know that we can't escape...I heard Hikari set up traps...

Kogure: no she didn't! Just watch me walk out of the door!

Fudou: oh well dude...your loss

Kogure: *turns the doorknob but gets shock with 1,000,000 volts* ahhhhhhh! *then faints*

Sakuma: see? she did set up traps!

Toramaru: ok...guess we all can't leave...

Hikari: *comes in, carrying a unconscious Endou and Kazemaru* I'm back!

Midorikawa: Whoa! What the hell happened to them?

Hikari: let's just say that I know some "skills"

Midorikawa: ok...

Hikari: *picks up microphone and turns volume up the highest* everyone...before I say anything...cover your ears

IE Cast except Endou and Kazemaru: *covers ears*

Hikari: *in microphone* WAKE UP!

Endou: *wkaes up and falls to the floor*

Kazemaru: *same with Endou but "accidently" kisses him*

Both of them: *sat up*

Hikari: w-wow...yaoi...kinda uncomfortable about this but...WHATEVER! Next dare! Kidou, Sakuma you're up!

Kidou: but we're friends...we can't fight each other

Sakuma: yea...we're friends

Hikari: but...Kidou-kun, Sakuma-kun said that your goggles look nerdy...and Sakuma-kun, Kidou-kun said that your hair looks girly like Kazemaru

Kidou: my goggles are not nerdy!

Sakuma: my hair is not girly!

Kidou: *raises purple penguin plushie*

Sakuma: *raises red penguin plushie*

Both of them: *starts throwing plushies at each other*

Endou: everyone duck! *gets hit by one of Sakuma's plushies* Oh! That's it! *joins Kidou's side and starts throwing REAL penguins*

Kogure: ah! *ducks* everyone! take cover! *gets hit by one of Kidou's plushies* Oh! It's go time! *joins Sakuma's side*

Gouenji: *ducks* will you two calm down and stop throwing freakin' plushies? *gets hit by Sakuma's plushie* Oh! Now you're gonna get it! * joins Kidou's side*

Shirou: guys...can we all calm down? *gets hit by Kidou's plushie* Now! You're gonna get it! *joins Sakuma's side*

Hikari: oh crap...oh well that's all the time we have! Please send in more questions and dares for our cast! and answer this one question! Who do you want to win the plushie fight? Kidou or Sakuma? Oh well bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari: Kazemaru this time do the disclaimer!

Kazemaru: HikariKudo24 does NOT own Inazuma Eleven

Hikari: Time for the show!

IE Cast: ...

Kidou: My goggles are not nerdy! *shoots penguins*

Sakuma: My hair's not girly! *shoots more penguins*

Hikari: Welcome back to-

Hiroto: Hikari duck!

Hikari: *ducks* thanks for tip Hiro!

Hiroto: You're welcome!

Hikari: Welcome back to Inazuma Eleven! Talk Show! Today we have dares from **Sweet-Cool-Twins**!

**I love all the dares**

**Here are my dares:(sorry if they are yaoi)**

**-I dare burn to play the pocky game with gazelle(see I told you)**

**-I dare hiroto to give a flower to midorikawa and say,"Baby, I love we go on a date together?" make sure he uses the most sexiest smile.**

**-I dare sakuma to act like fudou(make sure to get his bangs)**

**-I dare gouenji to kick yuuka right in the face(not that I hate her)**

Hikari: Burn! Gazelle! You're up!

Burn: No! I will not do it!

Gazelle: I'll sue you!

Hikari: Where's your lawyer?

Gazelle: U-uh...Let's run!

Burn: Run away! *starts running*

Hikari: Why everytime? *starts running after them*

(Few minutes later)

Hikari: I'm back! *comes in carrying a unconscious Burn and Gazelle*

Endou: are they ok?

Hikari: Yep! they're ok! Everyone, cover your ears

IE Cast except Burn and Gazelle: *covers ears*

Hikari: *grabs a microphone* WAKE UP!

Burn: OW! That's hurts!

Gazelee: I think I'm deaf!

Hikari: Now do it!

Burn, Gazelle: fine!

(Few minutes later)

Hikari: Ok...that was akward...next dare?

Fuyuka: Here's a flower Kiyama-san!

Hiroto: This is going to be akward...Hikari, you're actually going to let me do this?

Hikari: Sorry Hiro-kun...

Hiroto: Ehem...Baby, I love you. Shall we go on a date together? *sexist smile*

Hikari: *twitches*

Midorikawa: Sorry no...not my type

Hiroto: oh well I tried *throws flower*

Hikari: *phew* next dare!

Sakuma: My hair's not girly! *shoots penguins*

Kidou: Well, my goggles are not nerdy! *shoots more penguins*

Hikari: Put the cannons, bazookas, etc. down! Sakuma you're up!

Sakuma: no! I will not be like Fudou!

Hikari: Too bad! *drags him to the barber*

Everyone can hear screams and yells from Sakuma. But they still ignored him

Hikari: we're back!

Sakuma: I look stupid...*sits down*

Hikari: Who cares?

Sakuma, Fudou: *sighs and leans on the chair*

Hikari: Identical but whatever! Next dare!

Gouenji: I will not kick my sister in the face! Never!

Yuuka: I don't want onii-san to kick me...*starts to tear up*

Hikari: aww...maybe we could skip this dare...

Yuuka: Yay! Thank you onee-chan!

Hikari: You're welcome and now here's dares from** Floric1434**!

**Flo: Sakuma sakuma!**

**Shi: Kidou kidou!**

**Both: (glares at each other then starts a penguin plushie fight)**

**Flo: Damn you nii-chan! (throws real penguins to Shi)**

**Shi: You threw REAL penguins at me! (throws a snake plushie)**

**Flo: So? I've got a tank of real snakes right here! (dumps Shi in a tank filled with poisonous snakes)**

**Shi: AAAA!**

**Flo: Here are my dares!**

**1. I dare Endou to kiss Aki in front of Ichinose!**

**2. I dare Sakuma to marry Haruna and everyone is invited including Kidou hehehe (no objections allowed!)**

**3. I dare Goeunji to kiss Natsumi infront of Endou! (crack couple)**

**4. I dare Natsumi to put her head in a tank filled with tarantula's for 1 whole hour!**

**Flo: That's all (wink)**

**Shi: GET ME OUTTA THIS TANK!**

IE Cast, Hikari: *sweatdrop*

Hikari: Ok...akward...but oh well! Endou! Aki! Kiss!

Aki: I don't feel to good about this...

Hikari: oh well just kiss!

Endou: *kisses Aki*

Ichinose: Endou! I'll kill you! *chases after Endou*

HIkari: Next dare! But wit...who's going to be the minister?

Shirou: I will!

(After preparations and having Kidou being duck taped)

Shirou: Ehem...We're gathered here to today to celebrating the gathering of Sakuma and Haruna...are there any objections?

Kidou: mmmhmmmpppmmmmm! (he's duct taped remember that!)

Shirou: no? Ok! Do you Sakuma? Take Haruna as your wife?

Sakuma: I do

Shirou: Do you Haruna? Take Sakuma as your husband?

Haruna: I do

Shirou: You are now husband and wife...kiss the bride

Sakuma: *kissed Haruna*

Hikari: aww...what a nice couple! but oh well! your marriage lasts until the end of the chapter

Kidou: mmmhhhmmmmnnnnn!

Fidio: Should we keep him duct taped?

Hikari: Yes

Fidio: ok then...

Hikari: Gouenji, Natsumi...KISS!

Gouenji: *kisses Natsumi*

Hikari: I support this couple alot...

Endou: Gouenji!

Hikari: Oh no ya don't! *holds back Endou*

Kazemaru: Next dare!

Natsumi: ...Gouenji! *holds on to him*

Hikari: Sorry girl *shoves Natsumi's head in the tank*

Gouenji: Is she going to be ok?

Hikari: Yep...I made sure they're not poisonous...besides I need her for the show

(An hour later)

Natsumi: I need to go take a shower...

Hikari: Ok well that's all we-

Hiroto: Hikari! Duck!

Hikari: *ducks* Thanks again Hiro!

Hiroto: Your welcome!

Kidou: How dare you marry Haruna? *shoots penguins*

Hikari: How did he-

Kazemaru: Don't know

Sakuma: Who cares Kdou? *shoots more penguins*

Hikari: Well *duck* that's all *duck* the time we *duck* have! Please send *duck* in more questions and *duck* dares! Bye *gets hit by a penguin* That is it! *joins the penguin war*


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari: Shirou-kun! Please do the disclaimer!

Shirou: HikariKudo24 does not own Inazuma Eleven

Hikari: On with the show!

Kidou: How dare you marry Haruna! *shoots penguins*

Sakuma: So what Kidou? *shoots some more penguins*

Hikari: The famous penguin war...Welcome back to Inazuma Eleven!

Toramaru: I don't think I'll feel safe if the penguin war keeps going...

Fidio: It's going to be like that Toramaru...

Hikari: Ok well I have dares from **IchiMai**

**I think I love this dare!**

**-I dare Ichi-chan(Kazemaru),Akio-chan(Fudou),Jirou-chan(Sakuma)and Fidio to wear a maid outfits!**

**-I dare Burn and Gazelle kiss each other mouth to mouth (I love yaoi XP)**

**-I dare Touko kick Kogure's butt 100 times!**

**-I dare all the boys act like a baby**

**P.S.I love Ichi-chan,Akio-chan,Jirou-chan and Fidio! I'm their biggest FAN!**

Hikari: Oh~! Someone people has a fan!

Kazemaru: But why am I always in dresses?

Hikari: It's because you're cute..as in girl cute...now go change!

Fidio: No! I will not change in a maid outfit!

Fudou: Nether am I!

Sakuma: *still shooting penguins* Sorry what?

Hikari: *takes his cannon away*

Sakuma: My cannon! Give it back!

Hikari: Go change!

Sakuma: No!

Touko: Let's go! *pushes the boys into the dressing room*

Kazemaru: I am not going to change into a maid outfit!

Rika: Whatever! *pushes the boys into the dressing room*

(A few minutes later)

Boys: *comes out wearing maid outfits*

Everyone else: !

Sakuma: Stop laughing at us!

Kidou: Nice dress Sakuma!

Sakuma: Kidou! *about to throw a penguin*

Foudou: It's not worth it Sakuma...don't try...

Gouenji: *takes a picture* this is so going to go one facebook!

Kazemaru: Don't even try Gouenji!

Gouenji: Wow! 1,000,000,000 people liked it!

Kazemaru: Gouenji!

Hikari: Go change!

Kazemaru: Fine!

Boys: *changes back into their usual outfits*

Hikari: Burn! Gazelle!

Burn: I will not kiss him!

Gazelle: I don't want to kiss him either!

Hikari: Kiss...

Burn, Gazelle: No!

Hikari: Kiss...

Burn, Gazelle: No!

Hikari: *pushes Burn onto Gazelle and they "accidently" kiss*

Burn, Gazelle: *blush*

Hikari: Dare done! Touko! Kogure! You're next!

Kogure: No way! See ya! *starts to run away*

Someka: Don't try! *picks him up*

Kogure: Put me down! Put me down!

Someka: Not a chance!

Touko: *kicks Kogure*

Hikari: 1!

Touko: *kicks Kogure again*

Hikari: 2!

(After another 97 times)

Touko: *kicks Kogure*

Hikari: 100!

Kogure: Oww~!

Hikari: Next dare!

Natsumi: Seriously?

Hikari: That's what the dare says...

Sakuma: Haruna-nee-chan! Kidou twook my pwenguin pwushie!

Kidou: Nwo! It's mwine!

Fidio: Stwop fwighting! It mwakes me swad! *starts to tear up*

Gouenji: Natsumi-nee-chan...where's my swoccer bwall?

Endou: I want to pway swoccer! I want to pway swoccer!

Kazemaru: Fuyuka-nee-chan! Fudou wastweasing me awbout my hwair! *starts to tear up*

Dylan: Hey Everyone!

Mark: Sorry we're late! Our flight was dela-...what's going on here?

Hikari: The boys were dared to be babies...

Sakuma: It's mwine!

Kidou: No! Mwine!

Fidio: Stwop it! *tears up* Mommy! *hugs Hikari*

Hikari: M-Mommy?

Hiroto: No! She's mine! *hugs Hikari*

Hikari: You too Hiroto?...Well that's all the time for this chapter please send in more quetsions and dares...oh and some for Mark and Dylan!

Mark, Dylan: What?

Hikari: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari: Gouenji-san! Your turn!

Gouenji: HikariKudo24 does not own Inazuma Eleven

Hikari: On with the show!

Sakuma: Who cares if I marry Haruna? *shoots penguins*

Kidou: I care! *shoots more penguins*

Tachimukai: They're still fighting about it? The dare was at least two or three chapters ago

Hikari: Don't mind them Tachimukai...Welcome back to Inazuma Eleven! And Merry Christmas!

Endou: Yea...and we can't go home thanks to her

Hikari: Whatever Endou! Here and some dares from **KisaraLovesKidou**

**-I dare ichinose, domon, burn, gazel, dylan and mark to dance to lady gaga's bad romance(even wear the wierd costumes!)**

**-I dare aphrodi to go around asking for money in a hobo outfit XD**

**-I dare toramaru to dye tobitaka's hair pink while he is sleeping and then cut of the bird thingy on his head XP**

**-And lastly, I dare fudou to be put in a room with a pissed-of-cause-you-were-checking-out-haruna-mad kidou for 1 hour!**

**Thanks and keep up the good work!**

Hikari: Time to change guys!

Ichinose: No way!

Domon: No way am I doing that!

Burn: Let's go Gazelle!

Gazelle: Right at ya Burn!

Both of Them: *starts to run*

Hikari: I'm getting tired of this...*starts to run after them*

(Later)

Hikari: I'm back!

Burn: She handcuffed us!

Gazelle: Get us out of this thing!

Hikari: Go change!

Burn: Never!

Touko: Let's go! *starts pushing the boys into the dressing room*

Rika: Time to change boys! *helps Touko*

Everyone can hear screams, yells, etc. from the boys for the past twenty minutes.

Boys: *comes out wearingthe costumes*

Mark: It's so akward...

Dylan: I know...

Hikari: Time to dance! *turns up Lady Gaga's Bad Romance*

Ichinose: We have no choice...

Boys: *starts dancing to Bad Romance*

Everyone: *starts laughing so hard*

Fudou: This is so going to go on YouTube!

Ichinose: There! The dance is done! Can we go change?

Hikari: Go ahead!

Boys: *changes into their usual outfits*

Hikari: Next dare!

Aphrodi: No! I will not be a hobo! The gods chose me to be who I am!

Hikari: Whatever! *starts pushing Aphrodi into the dressing room*

Aphrodi: The gods are going to curse you!

Hikari: Still...Whatever! *pushes Aphrodi into the room*

Aphrodi: *comes out in a hobo outfit*

Hikari: Out to the street ya go hobo!

Aphrodi: *takes out a hat* Can a please have some money?...I have a sister and she got sick...she might die...

Random Person: Here ya go! Hope your sister gots better!

Aphrodi: Thank you very much

Endou: Wait a minute! Aphrodi doesn't have a sister!

Hikari: It's acting Endou

Endou: Ok...

Hikari: Next dare!

Toramaru: Wait! Is Tobitaka-san asleep?

Tobitaka: *sleeping*

Toramaru: Ok! *starts dyeing Tobitaka's hair*

Natsumi: Just wait until the look on Tobitaka's face!

Toramaru: *starts shaving Tobitaka's hair*

(Later)

Toramaru: Done!

Tobitaka: *yawns* Hey guys what did I miss?

Everyone: *starts laughing*

Tobitaka: What's funny?

Natsumi: Look at yourself!

Tobitaka: *looks into a mirror and screams like a girl* What happen to my beautiful hair?

Hikari: Nothing! Next dare!

Kidou: You were checking out Haruna!

Fudou: Yea so? She's hot

Hikari: Into the closet ya go! *pushes Fudou and Kidou into the closet and locks the door*

Everyone can hear screams and yells from Fudou and some bangs from the room.

Hikari: Time's up! *opens the door to find an unconscious Fudou and Kidou smirking* You knocked him unconscious?

Kidou: yea and it felt good!

Hikari: Ok...well here are some dares from **Floric1434**

**Flo: Hahahaha XD that was beautiful! XD**

**Shi: Here are The Devil Siblings Dares!**

**1. We dare Mark and Dylan to be chained on a post in a room filled with their fangirls!**

**2. (This is a secret dare: We dare Kogure to make a Christmas prank using mistletoes)**

**3. We dare Touku and Tsunami to waltz on soapy ice!**

**4. We dare Fidio to fangirl fish and the girl that get's on the line has to be his GF for the next 3 chapters XD**

Endou: Them? Again?

Hikari: Yep! Ok Mark, Dylan! *chains them to a post* hey fangirls! Mark and Dylan are here!

Mark Fangirls: MARK! *sqeal*

Dylan Fangirls: DYLAN!

Mark, Dylan: Get us out of this!

Everyone can hear screams and yells and threats to call the police or FBI.

Mark, Dylan: *comes out wbeaten up and clothes torn and they fainted*

Hikari: Next D-...Eh? Where's Kogure?

(With Kogure)

Kogure: ushishishishi! Who knew that the air ducts were the best hiding places! Let's me check my vic- I mean couples!...Gouenji and Natsumi...check! Ichinose and Aki...check! Haruna and Sakuma...check! Shirou and Fuyuka...check! Touko and Tsunami...check! Hikari and Hiroto...check! Ok! Time to do my plan! *takes out a remote*

(With Everyone else)

Hikari: Where's Kogure?

Natsumi: I don't know

Suddenly, mistletoes dropped and staretd hanging from the ceiling...above "certain" couples.

Rika: OMG! Mistletoe! Kiss you guys! It's tradition!

Everyone kisses while Endou, Dylan, and Mark take photos.

Hiroto, Hikari: *blush*

Kidou: Sakuma! *shoots more penguins*

Sakuma: *breaks the kiss* Kidou! Ya idiot! *shoots penguins*

Rika: Next dare! Good luck! *pushes Tsunami and Touko*

Tsunami: I-I don't know how to do the waltz!

Rika: Let Touko teach you!

Touko, Tsunami: *blush but starts doing the waltz*

Hikari: Wait for it...

Tsunami: *slips and fall on top of Touko*

Hikari: There it is!

Someka: oh well! Next dare!

Fidio: This is kinda risky...

Kogure: Wait! Fidio wear this blindfold! *blindfolds Fidio*

Hikari: Kogure! That's not part of the dare!

Kogure: Yea but Fidio might be picky!

Hikari: true...

Fidio: Here goes nothing! *casts the reel*

Hikari: I'm going to go get a drink...*felt something hook onto her* Wait what...*sees Fidio* Fidio! Put me down!

Fidio: *takes off his blindfold and blushes* Hikari! You're my girlfriend! This is surprising but ok!

Hikari: You are freaking bad at fishing!

Hiroto: Fidio! *glares at Fidio*

Fidio: Hey! The dares says which ever girl I fished is my girlfriend

Hikari: It said fangirl! Not your host!

Fidio: Whatever, you're still my girlfriend

Hikari: Fine...*blush*

Fidio: Kiss me

Hikari: What?

Fidio: Mistletoe *points*

Hikari: *looks up* Seriously Kogure?

Kogure: Oops! Forgot one! Maybe I put it there on purpose...ushishishishi

Rika: It's tradition ya know!

Hikari: Fine...*kisses Fidio*

Fidio: *blush*

Midorikawa: Hikari? Ya know Hiroto's sulking in the corner...

Hikari: *sighs* Oh well that's all the time we have see you in the next chapter and...

Everyone: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari: Fuyuka-chan! You're turn!

Fuyuka: HikariKudo24 does not own Inazuma Eleven

Hikari: On with the show!

Sakuma: Still Kidou! Who cares? *shoots penguins*

Kidou: I care! *shoots penguins*

Hikari: Welcome back to Inazuma Eleven! Last time...Fidio made me his girlfriend

Fidio: Yep and I'm happy about it!

Hikari: Yea well...I haven't been reiceving dares lately...

IE Cast: Yes!

Hikari: So this time...they're going to do dares from me!

IE Cast: WHAT?

Hikari: Yep!

IE Cast: NO!

Hikari: First dare! I dare Fudou to marry Haruna and I mean actually get married!

Sakuma: but she's married to me!

Hikari: Yea but remember...you guys divorced after the chapter ended

Sakuma: You forced us!

Hikari: Haruna agreed and maybe they're be other dares that involved her marrying someone else!

Sakuma: B-But...

Hikari: No buts! Do you hear me?

Sakuma: Fine...

(After preparations and tying up Kidou and Sakuma)

Shirou: I'll be the minister!

Hikari: Ok!

Shirou: Ehem...we are gathered here today to celebrate the gathering of Haruna Otonashi and Fudou Akio...are there any objections?

Sakuma, Kidou: We ob-

Hikari: *duct tapes their mouths* Nope!

Shirou: Ok well do you Fudou Akio take Haruna Otonashi as your wife...until the end of the chapter?

Fudou: I do!

Shirou: Do you Haruna Otonashi take Fudou Akio as your husband?

Haruna: I do!

Shirou: I pronuouce you husband and wife...until the of the chapter...kiss the bride

Fudou: *kisses Haruna*

Kidou, Sakuma: Fudou! *charges toward Fudou*

Fudou: *breaks the kiss* Sorry honey gotta go *runs away from Kidou and Sakuma*

Rika: Toss the bouquet Haruna!

Haruna: O-Ok...*tosses the bouquet but hits Rika's head and bounced off*

Hikari: I'm getting a drink...I'm so thristy...*bouquet lands in her hands* Eh?

Fuyuka: Hikari-chan! You're going to be the next one to get married!

Hikari: W-What!

Fidio: I'm pretty sure we'll make a cute couple Hikari

Hiroto: Fidio! *tackles him to the floor and they both start fighting*

Hikari: Ok...this is stupid *tosses the bouquet* Next dare! I dare Endou and Tsunami to have a chili pepper contest! Loser gets thrown to the sharks!

Endou: You're on Tsunami!

Tsunami: We'll see about that Endou!

Hikari: Begin!

Endou, Tsunami: *starts eating chili peppers*

(After a half an hour)

Endou: So...spicy...but...must..win *eats another pepper*

Tsunami: Must...keep...eating *eats another pepper*

Natsumi: Hey everyone! I brought drinks!

Endou, Tsunami: Water...

Hikari: Thanks for the "Water" Natsumi!

Tsunami: I can't take it anymore! I need water! *grabs all the bottles and starts drinking*

Endou: Ha! I won! Now I need water! Hot! Hot! *sticks his head in a bucket of water*

Hikari: Where did that come from?

Ichinose: I have no idea...

Hikari: Next dare! I dare Burn and Gazelle to go on a date and Tulip-san has to propose to Gazelle!

Burn: Stop calling me Tulip-san!

Hikari: Why? It's cute...Tulip-san!

Burn: Let's go Gazelle! *drags him to a resturant*

Hikari: Haha! I'm lucky I bugged the whole resturant! Now I can listen to what they're saying!

Burn: Gazelle..ya finished eating?

Gazelle: I wasn't even hungry...

Burn: Let's get this over with...*takes out a box* Gazelle...erm...I mean Fuusuke will you marry me?

Gazelle: Yes Tulip-san!

Burn: Stop calling me Tulip-san! Now let's get back to the studio!

(When they got back)

Hikari: Congrats Tulip-san for proposing to Gazelle!

Burn: Stop calling me Tulip-san!

Hikari: Whatever! Next dar-

Natsumi: Hikari...I think Hiroto and Fidio's fight gone too far...

Hiroto: Hikari is mine!

Fidio: She's mine!

Both of Them: *cat fight*

Hikari: Ignore them...last dare! I dare Kogure to eat Endou's cooking!

Kogure: What! But he's a bad cook!

Hikari: Oh well! Endou! Bake Kogure a batch of cookies!

Endou: Yay! I finally get to cook!

(Later)

Endou: One batch of my famous cookies! *sets the plate on the table*

Hikari: Time to eat Kogure...

kogure: *gulps* I'm gonna die...*takes a bit eof one of teh cookies and faints*

Hikari: Well actually you're gonna faint...That's it for today's show! Please send in dares!

Sakuma: Fudou get back here!

Fudou: Never!

Hikari: Uh...well bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hikari: Shiro!

Shiro: HikariKudo24 does not own Inazuma Eleven

Hikari: On with the show!

Fidio: Hiroto!

Hiroto: Fidio

Both of them: *cat fight*

Hikari: W-Welcome back to Inazuma Eleven and only on emore chapter to go and I break up with Fidio!

IE Cast except Hiroto and Fidio: woohoo...

Hikari: Today we have dares from **MizuKi-chan-18**

**- I dare Fubuki to dress like a cutie bear -with chrismas outfit and accesories cuz is chrismas!- and 'insinuate' himself to the person he DON'T like!**

**- Is true that Kidou is afraid from cats? if he refuses, force him to only wear a belt made by fishes and be pursued by a pack of hungry cats!**

**- I dare Endou and Tachimukai to fight each other to rescue Fudou from sharks (YES Tsunami will be involved in this!)**

**- I dare Tobitaka to dress like Wolverine, Toramaru like Hulk, Midorikawa like Iron Man, Sakuma like Gatubela, Kogure like Stuart Little, Genda like a lion and Gazelle like an ice cube. If they refuse... do whatever (BAD) you want... ushishsishi**

**- I dare Burn to act as a trapeeze guy from a circus.**

**- I dare Hiroto to make Michael Jackson's 'Moonwalk'.**

**- I dare Hijikata to use Kazemaru and Gouenji as a ball like he's a juggler.**

**- I dare Endou and Kazemaru to hold a Pocky Stick mouth-to-mouth and bit it. Then a French Kiss of 1 hour (XD)**

Hikari: This is a lot but whatever! Shiro-kun you're up!

Fuyuka: Here's the costume Shiro-kun!

Shiro: Is this a good idea?

Hikari: You were dared to! Go change!

Shiro: Fine...*go change and comes out as a cute bear*

Hikari: Kawaii! I need to take a picture! *takes out a camera*

Fidio: *stops fighting* you never take a picture of us and we look cute together!

Hikari: Yea, Yea whatever!

Shiro: Gouenji-san...*hugs him*

Gouenji: I...am...straight...

Shiro: Ok whatever...I'm gonna go change! *goes back into the dressing room*

Hikari: Oh...I'm think I'm gonna like this one!

Toramaru: So...are you afriad of cats Kidou-san?

Kidou: Me? Afraid of cats? N-No!

Hikari: *takes out a belt* Wear the belt!

Kidou: I-I-I m-mean...I'm afraid of cats! I'm afraid of cats!

Hikari: Too late! *hooks the belt around Kidou's waist* Bring in the cats!

Natsumi: Ok...*opens the cage and fifteen hungry cats starts charging at Kidou*

Kidou: Run Away! *starts running*

Hikari: Time for the next dare!

Fudou: Oh no!

Hikari: Oh yea! *ties Fudou up and throws him in the water* Release the sharks!

Haruna: Ok...*presses a button and sharks come out*

Endou: tachimukai, stay here I'll rescue Fudou

Tachimukai: No! I'll rescue Fudou! You always get the spotlight!

Endou: No! Me!

Tachimukai: Me!

Endou: Me!

Tachimukai: Me!

Tsunami: *Thinks: If they keep fighting, Fudou's gone! I-I gotta get in there* Fudou! I'm comming to save ya! *jumps into the water and brings Fudou out*

Fudou: *pants* I was going to die!

Hikari: Ok! Time to change into your costumes!

Midorikawa: At least it wasn't something embarressing...

Genda: Ya think...*actually looks like a lion*

Hikari: Ya know you look cute in a lion costume *pats his head*

Hiroto, Fidio: *glares* Genda...

Genda: Oh snap...

Hiroto, Fidio: Get back here! *starts chasing him*

Hikari: Ok...well...Burn! time to trapeeze!

Burn: *gulps* I-I'm kinda afraid of heights

Hikari: Oh well...*pushes Burn and he starts flying*

Burn: Someone help me!

Gazelle: Burn! I got ya! Just fall!

Burn: O-Ok...*let's go and falls into Gazelle's arms*

Hikari: Yaoi...oh well next dare!

Hiroto: I'm back...Fidio's taking care of Genda...

Hikari: Good...we need you to do the moonwalk

Hiroto: Moonwalk?

Hikari: Yea...do it!

Hiroto: *does the moonwalk*

Hikari: Good enought Hijikata!

Hijikata: I think I'm gonna hurt these two...

Hikari: Whatever just do it!

Hijikata: Ok! *picks up Gouenji and Kazemaru and starts juggling*

Kazemaru: Help...Us!

Gouenji: Please!

Hikari: Ok! Hijikata put Kazemaru down but keep juggling Gouenji

Hijikata: Ok! *puts Kazemaru down*

Gouenji: What!

Hikari: Here's a pocky stick!

Endou: *bites on one end*

Kazemaru: *bites the other end*

Aki: They're getting closer...

Haruna: And...

Endou, Kazemaru: *starts french kissing*

Hikari: Bam! They kiss!...And now here's are more dares from **Floric1434**

**1. We dare Natsumi to stick her head in a bucket filled with Earthworms! XD**

**2. We dare the girls to be in Santa outfit's XD**

**3. We dare Hiroto to kiss Hikari (smirks) in front of Fidio~**

**4. We dare Kogure to swim in a tank filled with electric eels, sharks, piranhas, poisonous jelly fish and one gigantic octopus XD**

**5. We dare Sakuma and Kidou to chase Fidio for one whole week none stop! XD**

Hikari: Here ya go! *pus down the bucket*

Natsumi: Oh no!

Hikari: Oh yea!

Natsumi: No way!

Hikari: Whatever! *pushes her head into the bucket*

(Second later)

Natsumi: EEK!

Hikari: At least she stick her head in...all girls please go change.

Haruna: Hikari-chan...

Hikari: What?

Aki: You're suppose to change too

Hikari: I am the host...so yea nothing applies to me

Touko: It said the girls and you are a girl

Hikari: I am your host!

Rika: Whatever! *pushes Hikari into the dressing room*

Hikari: Get me outta here!

(After an hour)

The Girls and Hikari: *comes out wearing snata outfits*

Boys: Kawaii!

Hiroto, Fidio: Hikari's cute...*looks at each other* she's mine! *starts cat fight again*

Hikari: *slaps her forehead* I'm gonna go change...*goes back in and comes out wearing her usual shirt, short, converse, etc.*

Toramaru: Hiroto-san...*pulls Hiroto away from the fight* You have to kiss Hikari

Hikari: Yea you have to ki- What!

Hiroto: *smirks and kisses Hikari*

Hikari: *blush*

Fidio: Hiroto! She's my girlfriend!

Hiroto: *breaks the kiss* Whatever Fidio...

Fidio: *tackles him and cat fight starts...again*

Hikari: Ok well...*picks up Kogure* Good luck buddy! *tosses him in the water*

Kogure: EEP! *gets shock by eels and jellyfish, bitten by shakrs and piranhas, and wrapped by the octopus*

Hikari: Last dare!

Sakuma, Fudou: Here we come!

Fidio: Run away! *starts running*

Hikari; That's all for today...please send in more dares...bye


	8. Chapter 8

Hikari: Haruna-chan!

Haruna: HikariKudo24 does noty own Inazuma Eleven!

Hikari: On with the show!

Hiroto: Fidio!

Fidio: Hiroto! *cat fight*

Hikari: Welcom back minna...and last chapter and then I'll break up with Fidio!

Fidio: You're still gonna be mine no matter what *hugs me*

Hiroto: Fidio! *tackles him*

Hikari: *sigh* This fight is just plain stupid...oh well! Here are dares from **Sweet-Cool-Twins**

**-Hikari-san, who do you think is more feminine? Gazelle or Midorikawa? (ask that to all the ie cast, some if you want)**

**-I dare hiroto, burn, gazelle, midorikawa and desarm to dress like pokemon (people).**

**desarm: the new girl, touko**

**Midorikawa, gazelle and burn: the three brothers(gym leaders)**

**Hiroto: Paul/Shinji (he looks alot like him during the Aliea academy thing)**

Hikari: Gazelle or MIdorikawa? Hey peeps! Who do you think likes more like a girl?

Endou: I say Midorikawa

Gouenji: Midorikawa for sure

Kidou: Midorikawa

Sakuma: Gazelle obviously!

Kidou: No Midorikawa!

Sakuma: Gazelle!

Kidou: Midoikawa!

Sakuma: Gazelle!

Kidou: *raises purple penguin plushies*

Sakuma: *raises red penguin plushies and starts fighting*

Hikari: And here comes the war...next dare!

Desarm: They want me to dress like Touko? Have you seen her hat? So aturo vitali which is like SO yesterday!

Touko: Hey! This hat is from Louis Vuitton!

Hikari: Who cares 'bout hats? Just change!

Desarm: Fine! But the outfit is SO yesterday! *goes in and changes then comes out*

Hikari: Midorikawa! Gazelle! Burn! You're up!

Midorikawa: Ok...

Gazelle: Whatever...

Burn: Pitbull!

Hikari: What?

Burn: I said pitbull!

Hikari: And?

Burn: It taste so awesome! WOOHOO!

Hikari: Okay...go change! *pushes him into the dressing room*

Three of Them: *comes out wearing the costumes*

Hikari: Now we just need Hiroto...

Hiroto: Hikari's mine!

Fidio: No mine! *cat fight*

Hikari: *pulls Hiroto out* Go change! *pushes him into the closet*

Hiroto: *comes out wearing Shinji's outfit*

Hikari: There's something missing...oh yeah! *straightens his hair* much better!

Burn: PITBULL!

Hikari: Shut up!

Burn: PITBULL! I LOVE SOME PITBULL!

Hikari: Shut up!

Haruna: Hikari-san...it's the end of the chapter already...

Hikari: Really? *walks up to Fidio* We're breaking up

Fidio: What? You must be kidding! We look cute together! And we're very compatible! *hugs Hikari*

Hiroto: Ehem...but now she's with me! *pulls her to him*

Fidio: No me!

Hiroto: Me! *pulls her back and forth and back and forth*

Hikari: Aki! Say the thing for me!

Aki: Ok! Please send in more dares and questions! Bye!

Fidio: Me!

Hiroto: Me!

Hikari: Let go of me!


	9. Chapter 9

Hikari: Aki-chan!

Aki: HikariKudo24 does not own Inazuma Eleven

Hikari: On with the show!

Haruna: Eh? Where's Hikari-san?

Sakuma: I don't know

Hiroto, Fidio: *stops fighting* Hikari's missing?

Gouenji: Yea...I haven't seen her anywhere

-Moment of Silence-

Hiroto, Fidio: HIKARI! WHERE ARE YOU! *freaks out*

Kogure: Hey! If she's isn't here then we can all sneak out!

Toramaru: I don't think it's a good idea...

Kogure: Why?

Tachimukai: Because she set up traps so we can't escape!

Kogure: No she didn't! She had to reboot the system and it always take a long time!

Fudou: You're gonna get hurt...

Kogure: No I'm not! Just watch!

Someka: Oh well your lost...

Kogure: *turns the doorknob and nothing happens* See! It's safe *walks out the door and hungry guard dogs appear* AH~! GUARD DOGS!

Guard Dogs: *Attacks Kogure*

Kogure: *comes in all hurt and stuff*

Tsunami: Ok so now we're sure that she set up traps

Hikari: *comes in skateboarding* I'm here!

Hiroto, Fidio: HIKARI! YOU'RE SAFE! *hugs her*

Hikari: Can't breathe...

Hiroto, Fidio: Sorry...

Natsumi: Where were you?

Hikari: Skatepark...

Fuyuka: Oh~!

Hikari: Oh well...Welcom back to Inazuma Eleven! Today we have dares from** Sweet-Cool-Twins**!

**Here's my dares:**

**-Are they still wearing the outfits? even if they're not make them act like the characters! Shinji x Hikari! You know what I mean.**

**-Fudou-san, I dare you to marry the bench you always sit on.**

**-I dare Aphrodi to fly while burn, gazelle and chan-soo hold on to his legs.**

**-Gazelle and fubuki, I dare you two to eat all the ice-cream in an ice-cream factory.**

**-Burn-sama(thank you very much) I dare you to kick a soccer ball at hiroto right in the face.**

**-Burn-sama(bad bad burn-sama), I dare you to drink all the pitbull in a pitbull factory.**

**-I dare midorikawa to make his hair back to the aliea academy hair style and let somebody eat it!**

Hikari: You guys changed back already but whatever!

Aki: I'll take Kasumi (Misty)'s part!

Ichinose: Satoshi (Ash)'s part!

Kidou: Takeshi (Brock)'s part!

Natsumi: I'll take Haruka (May)'s part!

Gouenji: Uh...Shuu (Drew) I guess?

Tobitaka: It's obvious Hiroto is going to be Shinji (Paul)

Haruna: Hikari! Be Hikari (Dawn)!

Hikari: Why?

Haruna: You have the same names...

Hikari: Ok?

Aki: Satoshi! You destroyed my bike!

Natsumi: You also destroyed mine!

Hikari: And mine!

Ichinose: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Gouenji: Haruka, here's another rose *throws a rose to Natsumi*

Natsumi: *blush*

Ichinose: Shinji! I wanna battle you!

Hiroto: No way! You're weak and pathetic!

Hikari: Hey! Don't speak to Satoshi like that!

Hiroto: And who would you be?

Hikari: How could you not know my name!

Kidou: Hikari calm down *holds her back*

Aki: Can we stop?

Hikari: Yea!

Kidou: *lets go of her*

Hikari: Aphrodite!

Aphrodi: It's Aphrodi! Not Aphrodite!

Hikari: Whatever! Use God Knows...

Aphrodi: Why?

Hikari: Do it!

Aprodi: Ok fine!...God Knows *wings appear and starts flying*

Burn, Gazelle, Chan-Soo: *hangs on to his legs*

Burn: *gulp* so high...

Aphrodi: Why are you guys hanging on to me?

Gazelle: We're dared to...

Aprodi: *starts sinking* Oh dear...losing altitude! losing altitude!

Everyone with Aphrodi: AHH~!

The five of them: *lands on a big cushion* WE'RE SAVED!

Hikari: Yea...besides I need you for the next chapters...

Aki: Next dare~!

Shirou: There's so much ice cream...

Hikari: Oh well...eat it!

Shirou, Gazelle: *starts eating*

(A few minutes later)

Gazelle: BRAIN FREEZE! *falls to the ground*

Shirou: *keeps eating in peace*

Hijikata; You're not getting brain freeze?

Shirou: I'm used to the cold so yea...

Hikari: Next da- Oh wait we accidently skipped one

Fudou: Dang it! I was so close!

Hikari: Whatever! *pulls Shirou*

Shirou: Wait! What about the ice cream!

Hikari: Be the minister first!

Shirou: Ok umm...do you Fudou take this...umm...bench as your wife?

Fudou: I do?

Shirou: And do you bench take...uh Fudou as your husband?

Bench: *silence*

Shirou: I declare you husband and wife?

Fudou: Ugh...this is going to be gross...*kiss teh bench*

Hikari: 0_o...next dare!

Burn: Alright! I get to kick Gran! *kicks a soccer ball at him*

Hiroto: OW~! Burn! Ryuusei Blade! *kicks a soccer ball at him*

Burn: *hits the wall*

Hikari: Time to drink Burn!

Burn: Sweet! Pitbull! *starts drinking*

(Few seceonds later)

Burn: WOOHOO!I'M KINGOFPITBULL!WOOHOO!YEA!

Hikari: Last dare! *grabs some hair gel*

Midorikawa: Oh no!

Hikari: Oh yea!

Midorikawa: No way!

Hikari: Yes way!

Midorikawa: No!

Hikari: Whatever! *starts making his hair look like when he was Reize*

Toramaru: We need some to eat his hair!

Burn: Oh~! Ice cream! *still drunk but bites Midorikawa's hair*

Midorikawa: OWW~! MY HAIR!

Hikari: That's it for this chapter! Please send in more dares! BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Hikari: Kidou-san!

Kidou: HikariKudo24 does not own Inazuma Eleven!

Hikari: On with the show!

Hiroto: She's mine!

Fidio: No! She's mine!

Both of Them: *cat fight*

Hikari: *sweatdrop* Welcome back to Inazuma Eleven! Today we have dares from **SukiKimura**

**-I dare Kazemaru to kiss the person he's in love with,even if that person's a boy.**

**-I dare Endou to dress up in a flying monkey costume.**

**-I dare Hiroto to propose to Hikari and marry her 2 minutes later,with Kazemaru doing the role of the priest and Gouenji filming everything(XD).**

**-I dare Someoka to kiss his worst enemy.**

**-I dare Gouenji and Fubuki to act out the infamous Naru/Sasu scene(the kissing scene)**

**-I dare four members of Inazuma Eleven(your choice) to act out a scene from Harry Potter**

Hikari: Who do you like Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: No one!

Hikari: *pushes Kazemaru to Endou*

Kazemaru: *accidently kisses Endou and blush*

Hikari: There! You like Endou! Yay!

Haruna: Next dare~!

Endou: Oh! No way am I putting on a monkey costune!

Hikari: Whatever! *shoves the costume on Endou*

Everyone except for Endou and Hikari: Hahahahahahah!

Endou: Not funny!

Gouenji: *takes a picture* this is pure gold!

Endou: Gouenji you bett-

Hikari: Too late! Wow! 1,000,000 hits!

Endou: You guys are mean! *cries*

Aki: Next dare~!

Tachimukai: *pulls Hiroto out of the cat fight* Hiroto...*points to Hikari*

Kidou: Here *hands him a box*

Hiroto: Thank you. *gets on one knee* Hikari, will you marry me?

Hikari: Ye- What!

Hiroto: I'll take that as a yes! Let's go! *pulls her to the alter*

Natsumi: *shoves the wedding dress on Hikari*

Hikari: Natsumi!

Natsumi: It's a dare!

Hikari: Wait! Why are there two priests?

Shirou, Kazemaru: We're co-priests!

Hikari: Okaaay...

Gouenji: I got the camera running!

Shirou: First are there any objections?

Fidio: I ob-

Sakuma: *duck tapes his mouth and ties him up* Nope!

Kazemaru: Ok! Do you Hiroto Kiyama take Hikari Kudou as your wedded wife?

Hiroto: I do!

Shirou: And do you Hikari Kudou take Hiroto Kiyama as your wedded husband?

Hikari: Ok?

Kazemaru, Shirou: We pronouce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!

Hiroto: *kisses Hikari*

Hikari: *blushes a little*

Fidio: *gets out of the rope and pulls the duck tape out of his mouth* That's it! and OW~!...Hiroto! *tackles him*

Hikari: *sweatdrop*

Aki: Next dare~!

Hikari: Who do you hate Someka?

Someka: Kogure...

Hikari: Ok! *pushes Someka to Kogure and makes him kiss Kogure*

Someka: Bleh!

Natsumi: Next!

Hikari: I'm gonna skip all the words and speeches and get right to teh kissing

Gouenji, Shirou: What? 

Hikari: *pushes their heads together and they kiss*

Gouenji, Shirou: *blush*

Hikari: I'm gonna skip the last dare since I well...I dont do Harry Potter

IE Cast except Hiroto and Fidio: Phew!

Hikari: Well that's all for today! Please sne din more dares! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hikari: Haruna-chan!

Haruna: HikariKudou24 does not own Inazuma Eleven

Hikari: On with the show!

Fidio: How dare you marry Hikari!

Hiroto: So what Fidio?

Both of Them: *cat fight*

IE Cast and Hikari except Fidio and Hiroto: *sweatdrop*

Hikari: Welcome back to Inazuma Eleven...today we have dares from **Sweet-Cool-Twins**

IE Cast: What!

Hikari: What's wrong...

Kazemaru: H-H-Her dares...

Hikari: Whatever! Here they are!

**Here's my dares AGAIN!**

**- I dare two randam ie girls to arm wrestle each other.**

**- I dare gazelle-sama to ski down mount everest.**

**- once he comes back, burn-sama has to give hot choco to gazelle-sama and tell him that it's poison after he drinks it.**

**- I dare hiroto to give a bouquet of roses to hikari-san.**

**- I dare everyone to have a spoon and fork fight!**

**- I dare Kidou to do anything he wants to Hikari for 1 hour!**

**- I dare any random ie boy to go to coach kudou and slap his face!**

**- I dare coach hitomiko to wear a revealing dress. (i'm a pervert.**

**- I dare coach Hibiki to race againest kazemaru. (see who's fastest!)**

**- I dare Fideo and Hiroto to be hanged over a sea of sharks and Hikari must save them! By hand!**

**- I dare the ie cast to change gender. (change them back after this dare)**

**- I dare Hikari to wear her school uniform!**

**- I dare any ie boy to act like a baby and make the person beside him to give him milk!**

**- I dare Hikari to make a bento and give it to Fideo.**

**- I dare Endou to play the flute!**

**- Burn-sama! Sing for me!**

**That's all my dares! Awesome chappie! Bye!**

Hikari: Wow...thats a lot of dares...I luv it!

Endou: S-S-So much...*faints*

Hikari: Ok so...I suggest its Aki vs. Rika!

Rika: Winner gets Ichinose!

Ichinose: W-What?

Hikari: Winner doesnt get anything! Just do the dare!

Aki, Rika: *starts arm wrestling*

-An Hour Later-

Aki: *pushes Rika's arm back* I win!

Rika: NO~!

Haruna: Next dare!

Hikari: To Mt. Everest!

-At Mt. Evereest-

Gazelle: *gulp*

Hikari: You're not Burn so go! *pushes him*

Touko: Is he gonna be ok?

Hikari: Yea! Let's wait for him at the bottom

-A half an hour later-

Gazelle: *stops skiing and lands safely on the ground* I'M SAVED!

Hikari: Uh-huh...let's get back to the studio

-Back at the studio-

Hikari: We're back!

Aki: And time for the next dare!

Burn: you must be cold, here's some hot chocolate

Gazelle: T-T-T-T-Thanks Burn *starts drinking it*

Burn: You know that's poison right?

Gazelle: *does teh spit-take* WHAT!

Burn: Just kidding!

Gazelle: *hits Burn*

Burn: OW~!

Haruna: Next dare~!

Hiroto: Here Hikari-chan *hands her a bouqet of roses*

Hikari: *blush* T-Thanks

Fidio: Hiroto! *tackles him and teh cat fight starts again*

Haruna: Next dare~!

Hiroto: I take the fork side

Fidio: Spoon...

Gouenji: Fork...

Kazemaru: Spoon...

-After every decides-

Hikari: I'm not taking part in this so yea...BEGIN!

-After hours of fighting-

Fork People: We won!

Hikari: Next dare~!

Fidio: No way! I'm not letting Kidou touch Hikari!

Hiroto: Yea! She's my wife!

Hikari: *sweatdrop* Let's just go into a room

-Later-

Fidio, Hiroto: That's it we can't take it anymore! *breaks down teh door*

Hikari: Got any queens?

Kidou: Go fish

Hiroto: Y-You guys played go fish teh entire time?

Hikari: Actually we played poker most of teh time and...Kidou you owe me 200 bucks

Kidou: Fine...whatever

Aki: Next dare!

Endou: I suggest Fudou...you go do it

Fudou: Fine whatever!

Hikari: Fuyuppe-chan...call your dad

Fuyuppe: O-Ok *calls her dad*

-Later-

Kudou: You called me

Fudou: *walks up to him and slaps him*

Kudou: Fudou! I could take you off teh team!

Fudou: Sorry! I was dared to!

Natsumi: Next dare!

Hitomiko: I got a call...what is it?

Touko: *pushes Hitomiko into teh dressing room*

Hitomiko: *comes out wearing a revealing dress*

IE Boys except Hiroto: *nosebleed*

Hiroto: *sweatdrop* N-Nee-san...

Aki: Next dare~!

Kazemaru: *ties Fidio and Hiroto and hangs them over a sea of sharks*

Hikari: *sigh* Why me? *blows a whistle and all teh sharks swam away*

Endou: H-How did you?

Hikari: I bought trained sharks...

Couenji: Oh ok...

Hikari: *unties Fidio and Hiroto*

Fidio, Hiroto: Thank you Hikari-chan *hugs her*

Hikari: Can't...breathe

Fidio, Hiroto: Sorry...

Natsumi: Next dare~!

Hibiki: Uh...I got a call from Tobitaka

Hikari: Time to race! On my mark! Get set! Go!

Hibiki, Kazemaru: *Starts running*

-After the Race-

Hibiki: I can't believe it! I won!

Kazemaru: *pants and faints*

Hikari: Next dare~!

Endou: So wait! All the guys become girls and all the girls become guys?

Hikari: Yes!

Atsuya: Oh I can act like Rika easily...ehem...Ichinose! Darling! I love you!

Rika: Oh well...I can act like you!...Pass me the ball! You're in my way!

Atsuya: Why you...

Rika: grrr...

Hikari: Okay...next dare!

Aki: Here's your uniform

Hikari: I hate my uniform...*goes into the dressing room and comes out wearing her uniform*

Gouenji: Actually...not bad...

Hiroto, Fidio: *blush* Hikari looks cute...she's mine! *cat fight*

Hikari: I'm gonna go change *goes back into teh dressing room and comes out wearing her usual outfit*

Haruna: Next dare~!

Fudou: I suggest Toramaru to be the baby

Toramaru: Eh?

Haruna: And next to him is...Tobitaka-san!

Toramaru: Cwan I have mwy mwilk pwese? *puppy-dog eyes*

Tobitaka: *gives Toramaru his milk*

Aki: Aww~! but next dare!

Hikari: Here Fidio! *gives him teh bento*

Fidio: *blush* thanks Hikari-chan

Hiroto: Fidio...

Hikari: Dont worry Hiroto! I made you a bento too!

Hiroto: *blush* T-Thanks

Haruna: Next dare!

Endou: *tries to play the flute*

Hikari: Argh! You're horrible! *takes teh flute from him*

Aki: Last dare~!

Burn: Uh...what should I sing?

Aki: How about a J-POP song? Hikari you should know a song!

Hikari: Uh...Zutto Suki De Ii Desu Ka (Can I Love you forever)?

Burn: Ok! This is dedicated to Gazelle!

_Eventually_

_It's an eternal unrequited love_

_I love you_

_Not knowing_

_If you're awake or asleep_

_Lazily, I dream of you_

_The thin, tangled thread_

_Seems like it might get unfastened_

_Attached to you everyday_

_So we aren't split_

_From the classroom window_

_My friends gaze_

_At the last view_

_Eventually_

_It's an eternal unrequited love_

_I love you_

_This love is a graduation_

_I'll wait for a new spring_

_Fleeting, fleeting first love_

_As well as a love full of kisses_

_I even fell in love once_

_Without realising how fast it happened, but..._

_They call us lovers_

_But what are you looking at?_

_Even if I become an adult_

_And fall in love with someone else_

_Even if I have a wonderful wedding_

_I will always love you_

_Even if I become an adult_

_And fall in love with someone else_

_Even if I have a wonderful wedding_

_I will always love you_

_Eventually_

_It's an eternal unrequited love_

_I love you_

_This love is a graduation_

_I'll wait for a new spring_

_An eternal unrequited love_

Gazelle: I'm touched!

Hikari: Yay! GazellexBurn!...Well that's it for this chapter! Please send in more dares and startong next chapter I'm gonna let people gueststar! Bye!


End file.
